


Mistakes are just opportunities in disguise (but you should probably still check the name at the top of your texts)

by TheIcyQueen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Mike, Drunk Texting, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Teasing, special guest star there at the end..., there isn't a tag for UNEXPECTED first dates but there should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen
Summary: What are friends good for, if not making fun of you while you get ready for a Big Date? A bigger, though not necessarily BETTER, question might be 'what are they good for, if not making fun of you when it turns out the person who shows up to be your date isn't exactly who you expected?' Mike doesn't have answers to either of those questions, but hey, he's ready to go with the flow!
Relationships: Emily Davis & Mike Munroe, Emily Davis & Mike Munroe & Matt Taylor, Mike Munroe & Matt Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mistakes are just opportunities in disguise (but you should probably still check the name at the top of your texts)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bisexual Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392084) by [ElliePollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliePollie/pseuds/ElliePollie). 



> This one was H E A V I L Y inspired by the wonderful fic "Bisexual Disasters" by elliepollie, so please guys, PLEASE. On the off chance you haven't already read that one, close this right now and read it first, because you absolutely deserve it. 
> 
> Like I said on tumblr when I posted this one, I feel like this monthly challenge is gonna be a good excuse for me to slowly but surely reveal a bunch of my (not-so-secret) ships, so. Figured we might as well dive into that one headfirst, huh?? ;P

“So…? Whaddya think? How’m I looking?” **  
**

“Like an idiot.” **  
**

From where he’d been straightening his shirt out in the mirror, Mike slowly turned, fixing the two of them with a distinctly unamused look. “Y’know, every day of my life, I’m just so thankful that I have friends like you to lift me up. Really making me feel like my best self.” 

Emily didn’t even bother glancing up from her phone, but she _did_ pull her lips into a sardonic little grin. “Don’t ask questions you’re not ready to hear the answers to, dreamboat.” 

“Helpful.” He looked to Matt instead, raising his eyebrows and gesturing to himself. “Second opinion?” 

Unlike Emily, Matt was at least gracious enough to pause his game, glancing over his shoulder to give him a quick once-over. “Oh, uh, same as the first.”

“Wow.”

“Hey man, I’m just calling it like I see it.” 

Frustrated, he turned back to the mirror, plucking at his t-shirt. “I think I look pretty good! Pretty _damn_ good, in fact!”

That got an actual snort from Emily. Never a great sign. “You _look_ , Michael, like a Hollister mannequin came to life for the specific purpose of wolf-whistling girls in the mall food court.”

“…I’m not seeing where that’s a bad thing.”

“Yeah. Trust me, I know you’re not. That’s _also_ part of the problem.” She finished whatever she’d been typing, lowering her phone to her lap before letting her gaze settle more firmly on him. “I don’t even get why you’re stressing out. This is _Jess_ we’re talking about. Not like her standards are exceptionally high. Case in point: She agreed to go to dinner with _you_.” Laughing again, she looked down to check a notification. “Proof positive of her questionable tastes.” 

Oh, the joys of friendship. 

“Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t have a chance to check the calendar this morning - is today ‘Bust Mike’s Balls Day’ or something?”

Without missing a beat, Matt said, “Nope, that’s on the seventh, actually,” his attention already back on his game as though to drive home how very, very little effort he had to put into such a sick burn. 

“Oh, right, right. How could I have possibly let _that_ slip my mind?” One last pass in the mirror and then he gave up, walking over to the couch and dramatically flopping onto it, much to Emily’s displeasure. “Am I asking too much of you two, is that it? I know human empathy isn’t exactly in either of your wheelhouses, but…”

“Ouch.”

“Can’t spell ‘empathetic’ without ‘pathetic,’ Michael, and that’s exactly what you’re being right now. How about this - consider getting over yourself. You’re going to the frigging Olive Garden, not The Ritz.” She reached over just enough to flick his ear. It wasn’t nearly enough to be painful, so she rolled her eyes when he cringed into himself with a hiss of agony. “ _God_. When are you _leaving?_ I’m so looking forward to having an entire night where we don’t have to listen to you self-aggrandize.”

“Again, thank you Em. Thank you for being such a warm, kind, caring - ” He flinched when her hand moved towards his ear again. Sitting up was definitely the safer move, so he pushed himself up from his sprawl, scooting a couple inches closer to Matt to put himself out of her reach. “I dunno, soon, I guess. She said she’d get here at like quarter ‘til.”

Emily paused when she heard that, something not quite adding up. She couldn’t figure out what it was at first, but it was _something_ , nagging at the very back of her head and dancing at the tip of her tongue. “Huh.”

It was _Matt_ who managed to hit on it, the buttons of his controller clicking away as he played. “Since when does Jess have a _car?”_

Mike shrugged. “Who knows.”

“Oh. My. God. Is she going to get dropped off like this is _middle school?”_ Emily couldn’t help herself, she had to grin. Oh, the image was…it was a lot. “That’s going to be… _so_ precious. You can say hi to her mom and promise to have her back before ten!”

“How’d you even get her to say yes? I thought she was ‘taking some me-time’ after breaking up with whoever-the-fuck.” He didn’t let go of his controller, but Matt did a half-shimmy with his shoulders in lieu of actual air-quotes, sucking in a disappointed breath through his teeth when the opposing team scored a touchdown. 

“Another good question,” Emily agreed, giving her phone one last look before leaning back, crossing one leg over the other. “Now that you mention it, I _am_ pretty curious about your wooing process. I sure hope it’s improved.” 

Acting affronted, Mike clucked his tongue, giving one of his hands a sassy sort of wave. “ _First of all_. I am a _master_ of my craft, so just go ahead and jot that one down.”

“Yeah. Uh huh. Duly noted.” 

“ _Secondly_ …” Whoops. He’d dug himself too deep - there wasn’t nearly enough time for him to come up with a convincing lie, and God help him, he’d never been great at improvising shit on the fly. So…oof, they were gonna have a field day, but… “Anything is possible with a touch of liquid courage.”

There was a moment of silence. Then, flatly, Emily spoke up, “You got drunk and texted her at 3am.” 

He pointed a weak finger gun in her direction. “Got it in one.”

“Mature. You should write a book.”

Snickering, Matt asked, “How drunk we talking here?”

“Buh-lasted. I - hey, don’t you laugh at me! Don’t sit there acting like I’m the only person on Earth who’s needed to get wasted to get up the courage to ask someone out! It’s a legit move!”

“Good Christ.”

“Whatever. You two are judgmental dicks. My life choices are valid, and as long as _I_ know that, that’s all that matters.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will.” 

Serving as a blessed end to their ribbing session, a few sharp taps came from the front door: _knock knockknockknockknock knockknock_. 

Mike hopped up to his feet, giving both of them a warning look. “That’ll be her. You two. Behave.” 

“Mhm.”

“You know I can’t make promises like that, Michael.” 

“Ha ha. Hardee-har-har. Hi-larious, both of you.” Instead of walking around the couch like a normal person might, he pointedly clambered over the back of it (again, much to Emily’s disdain), crossing the rest of the living room to get to open the front door. “Heyyy J…ooosh.”

On the couch, Emily and Matt exchanged a look of their own. That didn’t make a whole lotta sense. Since when did _Josh_ pop by to visit _them?_ Never. The answer was a resounding ‘never.’ It was enough to make Matt pause his game and Emily set down her phone, both of them angling themselves to better see what was happening at the door. 

“Hey. I - oh, hey guys.” From the doorway, Josh flicked Matt and Emily a brief wave, more a flick of his wrist than anything else.

Just as perplexed as the others, Mike drummed his fingers against the doorjamb, clearly trying to figure out what might’ve brought Josh Washington, of all people, to their humble abode. “What’s up?” 

“Not…much?” A beat passed - a beat so wrought with awkward energy that it was, quite frankly, a miracle that it passed at all - and then Josh narrowed his eyes just slightly, surreptitiously checking his watch. “We _were_ doing dinner tonight, right?” 

Emily got it first. 

After only a second or two, she snorted another incredulous laugh, quickly covering it up with a tiny, feminine cough. She made a move to grab her drink from the side table, taking a careful sip, and held a finger up to Matt below the cushions where the other two wouldn’t be able to see. 

Mike got it next, to his credit, but it did take him a few seconds longer than Emily. He weighed his options in his head…then shrugged, grabbing his coat from the hook on the wall. “Yup,” he answered. “Was just dealing with the peanut gallery for a sec there, you know how it goes.”

“Sure fucking do,” Josh answered, and then the door shut behind them, the lock’s latch clicking softly, and _that’s_ when Emily fully lost her shit. 

She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the worst of the laughter, shaking her head when Matt’s confused look only intensified. “Oh my _Gawwwwd_ ,” she cackled. “He texted the wrong J-name in his contacts, oh holy shit. I love it. I. _Love._ It." She flopped back against the couch, spreading her arms wide in anticipation, "Cannot _wait_ to get the rundown on this later."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! As you've probably noticed, I'm not in the habit of posting this frequently! (Sure wish I was.)
> 
> All this month, I'm taking part of a writing challenge with a few of my writing buds, where we all try to write a drabble a day! I'm posting ALL of my daily drabbles on tumblr in the "Queenie writes challenge stuff" tag, but I'm trying to cherrypick a few to put up here on AO3 too every few days. I'm trying super, super hard to make all my daily drabbles fluffy and fun (and probably shippy, lol) because I know shit's hard right now and a lot of you guys are probably looking for some kind of distraction, so don't you worry about finding any doom, gloom, or psychological horror if you go picking through that tag - I think we've all got enough of that shit right now. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys are hanging in there <3 And hey, if there are specific things/ships you wanna see if I can squeeze into some of these upcoming challenge prompts, let me know!!! Let's see if I can flex those creative muscles a little, huh?? Most of you already know this song and dance, but you can find me on tumblr as queenofbaws, and my inbox and messenger are always open :)


End file.
